bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Puppies and Guppies/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Puppies and Guppies. Transcript (Scene opens on the kitchen sink, where Jean-Claude and Phillipe are fishing.) Jean-Claude: Qu'est-ce que c'est? Phillipe: C'est'' huge! Le lobster! (Down below, Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Laura are taking a walk, when they see Ichabeezer with a brand new olive dog.) Laura: (gasps) Look, Ichabeezer got a dog! Oh, I wanna pet it! Larry: Cool! Bob: Make sure you ask permission first. Laura: Ichabeezer, may we please pet your dog? Ichabeezer: I'm in the middle of trying to teach it dog manners. (Larry and Laura both give off puppy-dog eyes.) Larry: Please? Ichabeezer: Oh, all right. Laura: He's so cute. What kind of dog is he? Ichabeezer: He's a Barouni olive hound. I named him Rooney. Larry: Rooney, come here, boy. Laura: I love him! Petunia: He's adorable. Larry: (laughing) Hey, come here! Oh, Rooney! (giggles) (Larry then throws a stick, as Rooney runs forward to fetch it, pulling Ichabeezer with him.) Ichabeezer: Larry! Larry: Oops. (Laura catches the stick, as Rooney runs up to her.) Rooney: (barks) Laura: Oh, I want him so bad. Can I have him? Larry: I want him too! (Laura throws the stick again, as Rooney jumps onto Ichabeezer, knocking him over.) Ichabeezer: Hey! Petunia: I'm not sure your parents would go for that, Laura. A puppy is a huge responsibility. Ichabeezer: (coughs) You're telling me. And besides, this is my dog! You can get your own. Larry and Laura: Aw! Ichabeezer: Seriously, my neighbor has more puppies looking for homes. Laura: Puppies? Larry: Oh, boy! Let's buy 'em all! Bob: Puppies aren't cheap. Any idea how much they'll cost? Ichabeezer: Actually, they will be free to a good home. (Larry and Laura jump onto Bob.) Both: Free?! Ichabeezer: Whoa-ho-ho! (Ichabeezer stumbles backwards, tossing the stick backwards, as Rooney chases after it again, pulling Ichabeezer with him. The stick lands in a dumpster before Rooney jumps into the dumpster and pulls Ichabeezer in with him.) Larry: How much is free? Do I have that much in my piggy bank? Laura: Yeah! Free is no money! It means we can get puppies! Larry: Whoo-hoo! (laughs) Bob: Neither of you have much pet experience. Eh, maybe a puppy is bit much to handle. Larry, remember the last pet I got you? Larry: (sadly) Yeah. Poor thing. I'll never forget the day I flushed him down the toilet. Bob: Besides, even with a free puppy, you still have to pay for its shots, food, leash, collar. You'll still need some money. Laura: I have four dollars in my bank at home. How much do you have, Larry? Larry: Oh, I think I have close to 100 somethings. Bob: One hundred pennies. You have a dollar. Petunia: Well, I have to go to Pa Grape's. I'm working today. Laura: Hey, that's it! We could work at Pa Grape's shop, and earn money to get puppies. Larry: Perfect idea. Petunia: Well, I guess you could ask him. Larry: (laughs) Laura: Let's go! Larry: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! All right! Puppies are coming! Bob: You think they can handle a puppy? Petunia: Pa Grape will know what to do. (The sound of banging is suddenly heard.) Ichabeezer: (off-screen) Heel, Rooney! Heel! (Rooney suddenly runs by while dragging Ichabeezer around in the dumpster. A crowd of carrots suddenly run for their lives, just as the dumpster gets pulled right past them. Ichabeezer peeks out of the dumpster in time to see the dumpster heading towards a carrot man's car.) Ichabeezer: Turn right, Rooney! Turn right! (Rooney rights past the carrot man's car.) Ichabeezer: Left! No, the other left! (A corn man is hopping down the sidewalk past Madame Blueberry while reading a comic book, before looking up in time to see Ichabeezer and the dumpster heading towards him.) Ichabeezer: (yells) Corn Man: (screams) (The corn man jumps into Madame Blueberry's non-existent arms, just as Ichabeezer and Rooney barrel past. The corn man then smiles at Madame Blueberry afterwards.) Corn Man: I've always liked you. (At Pa Grape's store, Pa is cleaning the counter, when Larry and Laura come up to him.) Laura: Hey, Pa, can Larry and I work here like Petunia? Larry: Yeah, for puppy supplies. Pa: Puppy supplies? Laura: Yeah, we're gonna get free puppies. But we still need stuff like food, shots- Larry: Little bikes, if that's an option. (Petunia then hops up next to Pa afterwards.) Petunia: Ichabeezer told them about some puppies his neighbors are giving away. These two have their hearts set on getting their own. Pa: Well, puppies are a lot of work, even beyond just paying for 'em. They require responsibility. Larry and Laura: Yeah, we know. Pa: (sighs) OK. You can start tomorrow during Petunia's shift. I'll give you both chores to do for a week, and set up with all you supplies. Laura: Oh, thanks, Pa! Larry: Yeah, thanks! Larry and Laura: (singing) ''We're gonna get a puppy. (Larry and Laura leave after that.) Petunia: Do you think they can handle the responsibility? Pa: I think it's best to let them prove if they can or not. (Back in town, Rooney still pulls Ichabeezer around in the dumpster, before dragging the dumpster up the kitchen drawers and right on top of the counter.) Ichabeezer: Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (yelling) (Rooney then pulls the dumpster into the kitchen sink, pulling it up and down, also throwing Ichabeezer up into the air before he lands back in the dumpster again. At Bob and Larry's home, Larry and Laura are drawing pictures of the puppies they are looking forward to getting.) Laura: Oh! I'm gonna name mine Paulina. Paulina the puppy. Larry: I'll name mine... St-uh... eve... Yeah, Steve. (High-tempo surf music starts playing.) Laura: (singing) Oh, I'm such a lucky ducky I'm gonna get a puppy I'll teach her tricks She'll give me licks And I won't even think it's yucky Larry: (singing) Well, I'm such a lucky Larry My puppy will be hairy We'll snuggle and we'll juggle And we'll even blow bubbles Tell stories that are scary Ghosts: Ooh! Larry and Laura: (singing) We're gonna be the best, best, best PFF's Puppy Friends Forever Always together PFF's Larry: (singing) My dog will be the greatest He'll be a roller skatist He'll learn to rock Grow a mohawk And maybe I can even Teach him to talk Larry and Laura: (singing) We're gonna be the best, best, best PFF's Puppy Friends Forever Always together PFF's Laura: (singing) She'll help will homework and chores Larry: (singing): We'll roast hot dogs And make some s'mores Laura: (singing) Mine will be sparkly And have fairy wings Larry: (singing) He'll be half-puppy and half-machine Laura: (singing) We're gonna be the best, best, best Larry and Laura: (singing) P to the F to the F-F-F Puppy Friends Forever, Forever, Forever PFF's (The song ends, as Laura starts to leave.) Laura: See you tomorrow at our new job, Larry. Larry: See you then! (barks) (Ichabeezer still gets dragged around in the dumpster by Rooney.) Ichabeezer: (yells) (Rooney pulls the dumpster right towards Jimmy and Jerry's home. Inside, Jimmy and Jerry are sitting on the couch eating cookies and watching TV. A loud crash is suddenly heard which surprises them, before they look to see Rooney in their doorway, before Rooney then runs in while dragging the dumpster with Ichabeezer still in it, chasing Jimmy and Jerry around the house.) Ichabeezer: Look out, everyone! (yells indistinctly) (Rooney then pulls Ichabeezer out of the house again, while Jimmy and Jerry can only watch on angrily.) Jerry: Intrusive. (A lamppost then falls over afterwards. Outside Pa Grape's store, Ichabeezer still gets dragged around in the dumpster by Rooney. Inside, Pa is at the counter when Petunia, Larry, and Laura come into the store.) Petunia: Laura and Larry are ready for you to put them to work. Laura: Yeah! We're ready, Pa! Pa: Good. Here's a chore list. You should be able to do about ten a day. In a week, you'll have earned your puppy supplies. Larry: "Sweeping, mopping, dusting." Petunia: I think these two can handle that. Pa: But wait, there's more. (Pa then brings out a fishbowl with two guppies and sets it on the counter.) Pa: These are my two pet guppies. They are now your responsibility. You need to feed 'em at five o'clock every day before you leave. And if they're well taken care of at the end of the week, you two will get your puppies. Laura: Easy sneezy, lemon squeezy. Larry: Yeah, cheesy wheezy... queasy. Pa: Good, I figure if you two can take care of some guppies, maybe you can graduate to puppies. Laura: I'll sweep, you mop. Larry: What if you swap and I'll meep? Meep! Meep! Petunia: OK, you two, time to get to work. And no goofing off, right? Larry and Laura: Right. (Laura is sweeping the floor, but Larry starts playing with his broom, using it as a guitar.) Larry: (laughs) Pa: Huh? (Larry and Laura play around when they are supposed to be working, while a carrot man takes out a can from a nearly empty shelf.) Pa: Huh? (At five o'clock, Larry and Laura leave the store, but forget to feed the guppies, so Pa has to feed them for them. The next day, Larry and Laura arrive for their next day of work. Inside the store, Larry and Laura get chased around the store by lobsters. At five o'clock again, Pa has to feed the guppies again. The next day, Larry is now pretending that he is a puppy, as Laura throws him a sardine, which he catches and eats.) Pa: Aye yay yay. (The guppies watch on sadly. The next day, Larry and Laura receive a PA call from Pa.) Pa: (over PA) Larry and Laura, can you come up to the front of the store, please? (Larry and Laura then approach the front counter.) Laura: Hi, Pa. Pa: (sighs) When is the last time you fed my guppies? (Larry and Laura look at each other uncertainly when asked this question.) Laura: Um, I think Larry did once. Larry: Well, I did offer them some water, but they didn't want any. (Pa feeds the guppies once again.) Pa: Do you two know what day it is? Laura: (excited) It's Friday! Pa: That's right. It's Friday, your last day of work. (Pa sets a stack of money on the counter in front of Larry and Laura.) Larry: Is that puppy money? Pa: It is the amount you would need to buy yourself puppy supplies. But this is not the amount you earned. (leaves a dollar on the counter) This is how much you earned. Laura: (shocked) What? That's nowhere near enough! Larry: (upset) How are we ever gonna earn enough puppy money? Pa: Don't lost hope, kids. This doesn't mean you'll never get your own puppies. But I think it does prove that you're not ready to take care of your own puppies. I gave you these to see if you could take care of 'em. How did you do? Laura: (sadly) Not so good. Larry: (equally sad) Nope, I was a bad guppy daddy. Pa: You know, you could afford a fish bowl and fish supplies for about this much money. Laura: We can afford our very own guppies? Pa: I thought you might be interested, so I made you this special fish bowl, (Pa turns the fish bowl around to reveal a bible verse on the back.) Larry: "Luke 16:10". That's an odd name for a couple of guppies. "Whoever can be trusted with very little can also be trusted with much. And whoever is dishonest with very little will also be dishonest with much." Pa: And may I add, whoever can be trusted with guppies may one day be trusted with guppies. Larry: I bet that one would love a mohawk. Laura: Yeah. And that one already looks sparkly. (At Bob and Larry's home, Bob has gotten two cans of root beer as he hops up to Petunia.) Bob: Thanks for coming over. I don't know if I can handle a sad and disappointed Larry and a sad and disappointed Laura by myself. (Larry and Laura arrive home, as the surf music starts up again.) Laura: (singing) Mine is like a mermaid fairy. Larry: (singing) Mine is so extraordinary Laura: (singing) Look at her sparkle She's so cute and tiny Larry: (singing) Look at mine His fins are super shiny Larry and Laura: (singing) This is gonna be the best, best, best G-G-G to the F-F-E Guppy, Guppy, Guppy Friends Forever and Ever GFF's (Record scratches as the song ends.) Larry: Do guppies eat marshmallows? Bob: No, Larry. Guppies do not eat marshmallows. (Larry tosses a marshmallow in the air and eats it, before everyone starts laughing. However, they are interrupted by Ichabeezer getting dragged around in the dumpster by Rooney once again.) Larry: Why doesn't he just let go of the leash? (Iris out.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts